


Flying Fish

by SparkleKitty48



Series: Klance Voltron AU's [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleKitty48/pseuds/SparkleKitty48
Summary: One day as she was swimming near the height limit, a surface dweller with wings fell into the water and started rooming. The princess brought him to the closest island, saving his life. The man had dark skin, something she could never have since mermaids spend their lives deep underwater. His hair and eyes were the same dark brown.When the man awoke he looked at the princess in wonder, for mermaid s hadn’t been seen in centuries and were presumed extinct. The man called himself an angel. According to him, an angel’s wings took weeks to dry. The princess decided to provide the man with some company while his wings dried.--Or--Little Mermaid Lance x WattPad werewolf fanfiction Voltron AU.





	1. Chapter 1

“Lance tell us a story!”

Lance’s little brother and sister swam circles around him before laying down on their sponge beds. He smiled before laying down in between them saying:

“Once upon a time, when going to the surface was banned, there lived a MerSiren princess who dreamed only of the sky. 

One day as she was swimming near the height limit, a surface dweller with wings fell into the water and started rooming. The princess brought him to the closest island, saving his life. The man had dark skin, something she could never have since mermaids spend their lives deep underwater. His hair and eyes were the same dark brown. 

When the man awoke he looked at the princess in wonder, for mermaid s hadn’t been seen in centuries and were presumed extinct. The man called himself an angel. According to him, an angel’s wings took weeks to dry. The princess decided to provide the man with some company while his wings dried.

The first time she joined him on the island had pleasantly surprised him.

‘My God!’ He cried out. ‘You have legs! Can you all do that?’

The princess had fallen to the ground in laughter with tears in her eyes. She composed herself before saying:

‘Not all of us can do this. It’s a special gene created when a child is born with a MerSiren parent or a parent who is both mermaid and siren.’

After that, they spent their time together talking, snuggling, and falling in love. As the days came and went, the princess’s 18th birthday soon came. The day where she would be married off and crowned queen.

The night before she was to be married the angel confessed that his wings had dried off a couple of hours after he got out of the water. He had stayed just to be with her, for he loved her. The princess sobbed before wailing out:

‘Love me one last time before you leave’

The angle complied with her last wish. He showed her love like she had never known before, something exclusive to the land dwellers...”

Lance trailed off there not knowing how to give this “story” a happy ending, for this was the story of how he was born. He looked down at his little siblings, who were only five, only to see them in a deep sleep.

The stories ending was nothing short of miserable. See, per their kingdoms traditions, the night his mother was married she was to procreate with her new husband as soon as possible, which ended up being the night after her lover had made love to her. 

She was soon declared pregnant, with twins nonetheless. Mermaid pregnancy was a little different than those of the surface dwellers, it only lasted three and a half months, so when the Queen's pregnancy lasted six months everyone in the kingdom began to worry.

The day Lance and his sister were born was a shock to the royal court and the midwives who were present. The way a mermaid is born has always been a mystery to the entire species. You heat the back of the pregnant mermaid and wait for the bubble with the child to rise out of their stomach. It has something to do with their small magical abilities, they phase right out of their parent’s stomach and out into the water.

The children that are in the bubble are usually glowing a bright white as they come out, and when their bubble is popped the glowing stops.

When the bubble that Lance and his sister, Luisa, were in popped, you would never think that they were related. Lance had dark brown hair and sun-kissed skin like his father, but when he had opened his eyes he had crystal blue eyes like his mother. Luisa, on the other hand, had pale skin and blonde hair like her parents, but emerald eyes like her father.

The king was outraged when he found out about this. After he had found out that Lance was not his son, he ordered that Lance was not allowed to go out into the public. They claimed that Luisa was the only child to survive the long pregnancy.

As Lance grew older, he learned to live with the scowls, glares, mockery, and ridicule that came with being the only dark-skinned mermaid in the palace and the fact that he was born to a land dweller.

When Lance turned eleven, his mom was declared pregnant again. When his little sibling was born, his mother died. Since mermaids were not used to long pregnancies, her first pregnancy had trained some nutrients from her that never replenished. She became sick incredibly easily afterward.

The next set of twins had just barely gotten the nutrients they needed to grow at the cost of draining the queen of whatever little energy she had left before she passed while the children popped. Her final words were to lift the ban on going to the surface.

The king tried to keep the ban but failed, for the last words of a royal are final. Though the ban was lifted nobody went passed their original limit. No one except Lance. He was scorned and mocked by the servants at home, but up at the surface, there was no one to tell him anything since everyone else stayed down below.

After his little siblings had gone off to sleep, he headed out up to his room to say goodnight to Luisa wish her an early happy birthday. Though she was already asleep when he got there. He swam over to his bed directly in front of Luisa’s and cried himself to sleep for he knew tomorrow was a day he would dread.

When the morning came, Lance was shaken awake by his little sister Amalia, and Luisa was woken by their little brother, Armando.

“Happy Birthday!”

They swam around their room singing happy birthday. A knock at their door had interrupted their celebrations.

“Come in!” Luisa chimed

A guard holding a spear opened the door. He bowed to the prince and princesses before turning to Lance.

“Your presence is required in the throne room”

He bows again before closing the door. Lance shared a look with his sister, for there had been talk around the castle about the King kicking Lance out once he turned 16. His siblings and mother had never grown to share the same look of distaste and hate for Lance the rest of the castle did. 

He brought all his siblings in for a hug. Luisa clung to him a bit more since Amalia and Armando didn’t know what was about to happen. She whispered to him:

“I found some old human clothes and laid them out to dry weeks ago in the surface cave near the sand. There should also be a bag of those gold coins that humans have. Be safe, we love you.”

He swam to the door taking one last look behind him before leaving the room. As he swam to the throne room he prepared himself for the mockery to come. He opened up the door and bowed his head before the king.

“I know you’ve heard the talk around the castle, leave the palace. Go anywhere else for all I care. I’m even generous enough to let your filthy ass stay in the kingdom if you wish. If you speak anything about your origins at the palace, we will deny it.”

“Well, how kind of you to let me live in my own kingdom. Thank you oh pretentious one.”

“Guards escort this son of a bitch out of the castle.”

With a wave of his hands, the guards escorted Lance out to the back of the palace before he had a chance to defend his mother. He swam higher and higher before breaking the surface and looking around for the land cave. Once he spotted it he swam as fast as he could in its direction.

The cave had two entrances, one underwater that leads to inside where the floor was covered in sand, and the other one was above water connecting the cave to the shore. In the cave he saw a leather satchel overflowing with those gold coins, and out on the shore in the sun lay a dark blue shirt, black pants, and red boxers. Lance emerged from the water and tried to switch his tail for legs as his mom had explained. He knew how to do it in theory, since that’s all his mother talked about. 

His mother had been the one to teach him about shirts, the smaller secret pants you wear under the bigger pants, and that he could turn into a human. Though they could never leave the palace together to go and actually do that since she and Lance were placed under house arrest. 

As he sat up inside the cave where the water met sand, he remembered his mother's explanation for how to do it;

“First at least half of your body must be out of the water. Second, you need to imagine what legs look like. Smooth, lean skin where your scales should be”

Lance could feel the scales retreat back into his skin like little slits had opened up and they had retracted inside like a turtles head. Lance hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes till he had opened them again to look down at his new limbs that matched the same copper tone the rest of his body had. When he went to take a breath it felt strange, the water he usually took in through his gills was warm and, well, wet. The air was dry and cold. His mom had explained that MerSiren anatomy was designed so that switching from an aquatic to the terrestrial respiratory system was like flipping a switch

He flipped onto his stomach and tried using his hands to push himself up to stand like he was told humans could walk like.

Though he felt some weight on his back like Amalia was clinging to him begging to ride on him like a dolphin, and after several attempts of trying to stand he tried using his legs to push his way forward and his arms to crawl. He made it to where the clothes were laid out and sat there staring at them.

Sure the boxers and pants made sense to him, one big hole goes to the two little holes and the zipper thing goes forward. The shirt is what got Lance. It had four holes, sure, but the shirt looked the same from the front and back. As he tried just putting it on to feel what was right, it got stuck to something on Lance’s back.

“What the quiznack?”

Lance reached his hand back around felt something that was like bones, but it was soft and ticklish on his fingers. He crawled over to where the ocean was and tried to look at his reflection. He released a loud gasp when he saw what he could only think to be wings. The feathers looked exactly how his mom and drawn them, and they were the exact color she described his dads to be, pearly white.

Though from what he could remember humans do not have wings, so he continued trying to put the shirt on this time maneuvering it around his wings. He managed to finally get the shirt on after he had wrapped his wings around him by guiding them with his hands. He tried standing again except this time he used the wall of the cave's entrance for support. He managed to get up halfway before toppling back down.

“Ouch! These legs are like jellyfish, but with bones!”

He gave up after that and decided to lay down in the sand and appreciate the sky. Sure after his mom died and the ban was lifted he immediately started swimming near the surface, but he never took time to appreciate it. He always messed around with the sea life, because the sun was too bright above water for him most of the time.

He marveled at the clear blue sky for hours, and after a while, his head started to feel foggy, heavy, and dizzy. He soon heard voices coming from the forest which stopped where the grass met sand, a good 10 feet of sand was between the forest and the ocean. He sat up as the voices came closer and hugged his legs close to his chest. His head still pounding as the voices grew louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolves and vampires had been allies for longer than most human civilizations have existed, but when the Daibazaals took the Vampire throne, the vampires turned on the werewolves. They wanted power and total control. Their plan is to defeat the werewolves, take the human race by surprise, and conquered the world.

Somewhere in the middle of the United States is a town called Arus. This town is mostly populated by humans and werewolves, and it is the territory of the White Paladin Pack. Almost seven months ago Mathematics “Matt” Holt went missing, Matt is the pack’s Gamma. Their little sibling Katie “Pidge” Holt has been searching relentlessly ever since. 

Every two weeks she takes her best friend Hunk and they go out, under the supervision of Allura’s uncle Coran, to search for him in places he listed on his bucket list. The next item on his list was a Norwegian memorial site in Washington. As they searched the park Coran stayed behind in the car listening to a weird rendition of an Italian opera in Hindu.

“Pidge we’ve been walking around this forest for half an hour, and I literally can’t smell anyone else for miles.”

Hunk was pushing leaves and branches out of the way so that Pidge could walk around without running into a spider-web.

“I know, but what if he’s near the ocean? We wouldn’t be able to smell him there.”

Pidge was growing restless with each passing day. Worrying about her brother’s safety. 

“First of all, you wouldn’t be able to smell him there. Second of all his scent won’t appear out of thin...”

Hunk trailed off, turning towards the sea. Pidge tugged on his arms several times before resorting to biting his arm.

“Ow! Hey! What’d you do that for?”

“I don’t know, you spaced off. Did you smell something? Is it Matt?”

Their eyes sparkled with hope, even though they knew the chances were slim to none. They watched the last bit of hope they had that Matt was here die when Hunk shook his head.

“Hey don’t worry, we’ll find him. Anyway, I wonder who’s out here? Most humans come out here with others, and even if they do they’d never go this far into the forest.”

They broke through the trees and onto the sand and looked around. Hunk spotted a boy cradling his knees against the mouth of a cave. He hit Pidge across the chest and pointed over to where he was. The boy waved his hand a little. Hunk walked closer while Pidge followed cautiously behind. They continued to look at each other until the boy spoke up.

“Please” He spoke in a soft voice. “Help. I am Lance, it hurts...”

They perked up at that. Hunk immediately tried to walk towards him only to be stopped by Pidge putting both of their hands on his stomach.

‘You can’t be serious in helping this human right now? We don’t even live in this state!’

Pidge was talking to Hunk through a mindlink.

‘Well, we can’t just ignore him!’

‘The answer is no and that’s final. We still have to search for Matt, and I know you. You’ll get attached to this peasant thing!’

“Umm… Excuse me?” The boy spoke up, his voice was still very soft. “I have some gold, I know it’s probably not that much.”

He held out a sack of gold that was the size of a piggy bank. The glare in Pidge’s glasses hid how deadpan their eyes looked as they grabbed a handful of gold and started walking away.

“Hunk grab him! We can’t keep Coran waiting.”

Hunk squinted as the gremlin disappeared into the trees, but nonetheless complied. He walked up to Lance and held his hand out.

“Can you stand?”

Lance shook his head. Hunk then turned his back to Lance.

“Climb on.”

As Lance climbed up onto him, he grabbed the rest of his gold and tied it around his belt. He grabbed a hold of Lance’s legs as they wrapped around him. He stood up, and almost stumbled back down. He did not expect this twig of a boy to be this heavy. After regaining his balance he walked out of the forest back to where Coran had parked the car.

By the time he got there, he could see Pidge explaining what had happened to Coran, and he could feel Lance nodding off. After placing Lance in the back seat next to Pidge, Hunk sat in the front seat as they started the long drive back to the Packhouse in the Midwest.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at their pack house, Allura, their Alpha, had just been mind linked by Coran about the new guest on the way. She called a pack meeting that night to discuss what would happen.

Shiro, her Beta, was the first to arrive along with his mate Adam. They were quickly followed by Colleen and Samuel Holt, the current Gamma’s, Hunk’s mother, father and mate Shay, and lastly Keith.

“Thank you all for coming, it seems that Pidge and Hunk have picked up a human stray on their expedition and decided to bring him back here. According to Coran, he has some issues with his legs and that we have to do this since Pidge has already accepted payment from the young lad.”

Though it was not uncommon for Hunk and Pidge to help people on their travels, never have they brought back a human onto their territory, excluding Adam. Allura turned to face Adam.

“Adam, since you are the only human here could you look after him? They should be back by about half-past one tomorrow.”

“Sure thing Allura, I’ll handle lunch tomorrow if that’s ok with you Mrs. Garrett.”

Hunk’s mom simply smiled and nodded before excusing herself and her husband to go watch over her kids.

“Great! Tomorrow the Holts and I are going out on a diplomatic mission to a neighboring pack. Make sure you get a proper explanation out of Hunk and Pidge tomorrow. Good night everyone, the meeting adjourned.”

After that Allura went up the stairs to her room to rest up, followed by the Holts who left to for their house on the pack grounds.

“C’mon babe, it’s late let's go,” Shiro said holding his arms out. 

Shiro carried Adam to their room upstairs bridle style. Keith sat on the couch, still as quiet as he had come in. His wolf was restless for some reason. It felt like she was pacing in his head if that was possible.

‘Red would you calm down. What’s gotten into your fur?’

Keith didn’t get a reply from her, she only growled and snarled. Seeing as she wasn’t going to calm down soon Keith turned the TV on and surfed for the closest kid-friendly movie channel since Hunk’s kid siblings like to come to the pack house early in the morning.

Keith doesn’t know when he fell asleep exactly, but he knew it must’ve been past 2. Since when he woke up it was almost 1:30 pm. Shiro was on the couch next to him watching the Lion King since Keith had fallen asleep on the remote and it was stuck on Disney Channel. He could smell the soup Adam was cooking, and it smelled heavenly.

He groggily stood up from the couch, allowing the blanket that Shiro had probably placed on him to fall. As he walked into the kitchen he was handed a cup that smelled like coffee. He quietly sipped on it, becoming more awake by the second. Red’s pacing had intensified from yesterday, she was full on barking now.

The front door had suddenly burst open, effectively waking Keith up. Coran, Pidge and Hunk rushed in. Hunk had someone on his back and was shouting something about burning, but Keith couldn’t focus. All he could do was stare at the beautiful boy that was unconscious on Hunk’s back. His dark brown hair clung to his sweat covered forehead. His forehead had such a clear, sun-kissed complexion that Keith didn’t know how someone this beautiful existed. Red was now barking out words that he couldn’t focus on. The smell he was emitting was irresistible. He smelled like black coffee on a warm ocean breeze. Then the words Red was shouting out became clear.

Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate!

He suppressed his urge to growl out the word “Mine”. He got scared, he thought the Moon Goddess was playing a cruel trick on him. He should’ve gotten his mate almost two years ago when he’d turned 16. As Keith tried to take in the situation, Hunk’s next question snapped him out of it:

“Who’s room should I take him to?” Hunk’s voice was slightly panicky.

“Mine!”

Keith had blurted that out before he even knew what he was saying, and after he realized what he’d said his face matched the color of the red jacket he was wearing. As Hunk hurried up not bothering to dwell on his outburst, the stairs the rest of the group stared at him in confusion. Everyone except Adam. He had a smirk on his face that made him look like he had just cracked open a safe.

“Now I’m no werewolf, but that possessive reaction sounds just like Takashi when we first met.”

Keith’s face was turning redder by the second as Pidge and Shiro also caught on.

Meanwhile, in Keith’s room, Hunk was bundling Lance up under the covers. Adam walked in with a cool towel and a bowl of soup. Lance sat up the second Adam stepped through the door with the soup. He managed to eat some of it and take the medicine they had passed him before passing out again.

After suffering through Shiro, Pidge, Adam, Hunk, and even Coran’s teasing about finding his mate like this, Keith finally managed to get to his room where he sat down in a chair on the other side of the room to stare at his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance had been asleep for almost five hours before he woke up, and when he did Keith was still sat there wide awake. When Lance woke up his breath hitched as he saw the pretty boy in the chair across the room. Keith was gonna greet his mate before he got lost in his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful”

Keith thought that he had whispered that, but somehow it managed to reach Lance’s ears since his face turned a light shade of pink. As they stared at each other, both still frozen in place, Hunk came in with a glass of water causing them to turn away from each other.

“Here, I thought you might like some water.”

“Thank you. Hunk right?”

“Yeah, oh and that’s Keith back there. This is actually his room.”

“Keith..”

Lance tested the pretty boy’s name out. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue. Hunk couldn’t sense the tension in the air as he continued shuffling about the room taking the now empty glass of water from Lance’s hand.

“Keith make sure he bathes and changes out of those clothes.”

With that Hunk shut the door, leaving the two alone again. Keith abruptly stood up and walked over to his bathroom door and stared at Lance expectantly.

“I need help with walking. My legs are jelly.”

Lance looked down in shame as Keith walked over to him and turned his back to him.

“Get on.”

He complied and Keith carried him over to the bathroom. After running a bath for Lance he left a towel next to the sink and closed the bathroom door so as to give Lance some privacy and give him some self-control. 

Lance removed his previous clothes which felt pretty gross on him, and he hopped into the tub carefully so that only half his body was submerged and that his wings were propped up against the wall. After sitting in the tub for twenty minutes he got out and used the wall as his support. He walked right to the door and opened it, leaning right up against the door frame. Keith was laying some clothes out, sweatpants and boxers. He turned around to go grab Lance a top only to freeze for the thirtieth time.

“You’re uh, no clothes, and still wet.”

Keith grabbed the clothes he had just laid out and handed them to Lance.

“Make sure you dry off before you put these on. I’m gonna go get you a shirt.”

“Keith..” Lance had grabbed his wrist before he could leave. They looked into each other’s eyes, and then Lance said:

“What is ‘dry off’?”

‘Is our mate a dumbass?”

Red growled at him, offended that they would say something like that about their mate. 

“Could you show me?”

‘Holy shit our mates a genius!’

“Oh yeah, of course, I can show you.”

He slipped past Lance into the bathroom and grabbed the red towel he had placed on the sink. He turned to face the door where Lance stood with his back to him and dropped the towel he was holding.

“Oh shit, you’re an angel, like literally sent from heaven angel!”

Lance’s wings were folded in, but they were nonetheless still there.

“Quiznak!”

Lance turned around, a little too quickly, and stumbled into Keith’s arms. He gripped Keith’s forearms, almost falling again when he felt sparks from touching his skin and looked up with a fearful look in his eyes.

“Don’t tell the other humans please.”

Lance was so scared that he’d be outed and chased out by the nice people who were caring for him. 

“Uh, sure, but, uh we’re not all human.”

Keith propped Lance up and helped him over to his bed. After they both sat down, Lance started bombarding him with questions about what other races there were. Asking if they all looked sorta like humans or that just happens to the weird majority of them. 

Keith and Lance sat there for over an hour as Keith dried Lance off and tried to answer all the questions he had about the supernatural. Keith pulled on an oversized hoodie over Lance, carefully tucking the wings inside, and help him slip on a pair of his sweatpants. After Lance was situated in clothes, he started to think about what they were actually talking about.

“Wait? Aren’t you part of the supernatural community? How much do you know?”

Lance started to turn an adorable shade of strawberry red.

“Oh, uh— I was a very sheltered kid. So I don’t know about the outside or ever been outside.”

“Do you know how to use your wings then?”

“.....no?”

They fell into an awkward silence, just staring at each other. Thankfully it was broken when Hunk came back in. 

“Hey Keith, Allura’s back. She’s calling a pack meeting to discuss our new friend, and what to do about him.”

With that, he walked back out leaving the door wide open. They sat in silence again for another minute before Keith stood up and crouched down in front of Lance with his back to him. Lance took that as a sign to climb on.

Keith walked down the stairs and placed Lance on the couch and took a seat next to him. Everyone was already there and waiting, with Adam sitting in Shiro’s lap, Hunk’s and Pidge’s Parents standing behind the couch, Pidge sitting on one the armrest of the couch, and Hunk cuddling with Shay on the couch. Allura was standing in front of the couch with Coran standing next to her.

“Thank you all for coming, as you can see we have a special guest that Hunk, Pidge, and Coran have brought back from their latest adventure. Would you mind introducing yourself? If you have any questions feel free to ask.”

Soon all eyes turned to Lance, he sat up a bit straighter as everyone watched his every move. He gave a small wave.

“Hi, my name’s Lance McClain. So, what supernatural species are you guys?”

Their gazes quickly shifted off of Lance to Keith. You could hear Pidge and Adam whisper the word “Whipped”. Lance didn’t seem to notice the tension in the room so he kept talking.

“I mean Keith said that you guys aren’t all Human, mostly, and you all look so close so I would think you all know about each other. The only two supernatural species I know so far are mermaids and angels. Though you guys don’t feel quite the same as them. You guys are all like some sort of mix.”

When Lance finally stopped talking he notice how the silver-haired girl had this far off look in her eyes. Everyone seemed to have it, and it was starting to scare him. It was like they all had started daydreaming at that moment.

In reality, they were all just having a huge argument through the mind link. It wasn’t until Lance had put a hand on Keith’s bicep that he broke the mind link. When he refocused, all he could see were Lance’s eyes. His sea blue eyes and all they did was stare at each other until Allura spoke up effectively making them avert their gazes.

“I guess we could go around and introduce ourselves. I’ll try to explain as much as I can. I’m Allura the Alpha of the White Paladin pack. I’m a werewolf. This is Coran, my uncle, he is also a werewolf. Who’s next?”

Adam put his hand up.

“Hi, I’m Adam Shirogane. I’m a human, and this is my mate.”

“Hey I’m Takashi Shirogane, call me Shiro. I’m a werewolf, and I’m Adam’s mate.”

“Aww, babe!”

Shiro was hit in the head with a pillow by Pidge the Gremlin.

“Get a room! Since we’re going name-nickname format. I’m Katie Holt, but never call me that. Call me Pidge. Those over there are my parents. Sam and Colleen Holt. They are also werewolves”

“I’m Hunk Garrett also a werewolf. These are my parents, who are also werewolves. And this is Shay, my mate.”

Mr. and Mrs. Garrett gave a small wave, and Shay looked up lovingly at Hunk

“Hi, I’m Shay Balmera. I’m also a werewolf, and I’m Hunk’s mate.”

You could hear Pidge quietly go “Blah! Romance.” Suddenly Keith was the last one and all eyes were once again on him.

“I’m Keith Kogane. I’m half werewolf half vampire.”

After everyone had introduced themselves Lance looked around the room again with a small frown on his face. Allura seemed to catch on.

“Do you have a question?”

“Many, but mainly what’s a mate?”

“I believe Keith should explain that to you. Anything else?”

“What's an alpha?”


End file.
